


Letting off steam

by Monikkikiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikkikiki/pseuds/Monikkikiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's looking for a fight and Clint's happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting off steam

Shitty mission after shitty mission and Clint is just about ready to fall off the radar, again. If he didn’t fall to the locker room floor and die from exhaustion, that is. He’s hardly moved since he dragged himself in there after another shitty mission, having put himself through the wringer this time around. Anything that bled was patched up in the Quinjet, the rest was up to him and time.

Clint’s tossing his second boot in the direction of his locker when Pietro walks in, looking as bad as the archer feels and he’s sympathetic towards the kid until the brat opens his mouth. Really, it’s been weeks of constant insults and trying to one up each other, and Clint’s wound tight enough as it is and does not need the verbal assault right now.

“Stark says he will make you a bow that can be used as a walking stick.”

His body armor falls to the floor beside him, Pietro starts on his own shoes that are absolutely ruined and Clint tells the speedster to politely leave him the fuck alone. He underestimates the kid’s temper, forgets that he’s also had enough shit, been through enough shit and Clint really does want to be nicer to the kid but Pietro knows which buttons to push-

A sweaty, dirty and bloody running shirt hits Clint square in the face and he forgets all about his wrist guards in favor of yanking the shirt away and leveling Pietro, (a shirtless and sweaty Pietro,) with a murderous glare. The younger man is just about vibrating from anger, giving Clint a filthy look of his own as he stalks across the room.

“You think you are the only one with problems?”

Clint slowly rises off the bench, ready to take the kid down a peg or two. He's still technically Pietro's superior.

“Don’t pretend that you know me kid.”

Pietro is inches away from Clint, fire in his eyes and temper clouding his mind.

“That you are the only one unable to sleep?”

Kid’s rearing for a fight, Clint muses. He has no problem obliging. He'd rather tear the kid a new one in the gym but no time like the present.

“Stand down, Maximoff, before you do something you're gonna regret.”

He barely sees Pietro’s hands move but Clint’s slammed against a locker, with a searing kiss against his lips, before he can land a single hit. His breath leaves him from the kiss just as much as finding his back suddenly against a locker but it’s a moment, one barely there moment where Pietro’s eyes are on his, still so angry. Searching. 

He’s looking for the archer to fight back and Clint does just that.

Pietro groans when Clint pulls the speedster’s hair in order to angle the kiss better, biting down on the kid's lip, jaw and neck.

It’s rough and just a little mean but the red haze of rage is making way for a wave of lust and Pietro suddenly can’t get enough. He tears Clint’s shirt off over the archer’s head, tossing it God knows where but there are calloused hands running along his sides, gripping his hip and dragging him back down for another deep kiss.

Clint hisses when Pietro runs his nails down the archer’s back, struggling with the stupid buckle and the archer responds by shoving the younger man back.

“What are you-”

His protest is cut off by another shove and he falls gracelessly onto the bench behind him, Clint looking absolutely predatory standing above him in nothing but half undone combat pants and his wrist guards.

Pietro can’t help but grin.

Neither of them can honestly say they didn’t see this coming, but Pietro’s pretty sure if he utters that “catch phrase” Clint will knock him on his ass.

Instead he lets Clint tear his running pants off.


End file.
